Ass Like That
by the X smashley
Summary: Shortie One Shot: John's just a little troubled... with an ass like that. Cena/OC


Type: Shortie [less than 1000 words  
Title: Ass Like That  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: slight language, mostly fluff-- very suggestive though. ;  
Main Pairing: John Cena/OC  
Disclaimer: Oh God, how I wish I owned that man... D I do however own the OC-- but I would gladly trade. lol.  
Summary: John's a little troubled... with an ass like that.  
Authors Notes: This is just a little something I had written in a notebook and I felt like getting it out of the way. It's kinda dorky, kinda romantic, kinda cute-- lemme know if you like it and what you think.. if you're reading.

* * *

Ass Like That 1/1

"What in the hell are you doing, John?" I asked, walking into our locker room to watch him twisting and turning in front of the full body mirror. With all the grunting and goaning he was doing, you'd think he was doing something completely different.

"I'm checking out my own ass," he stated-- completely serious and matter-of-fact. A laugh instantly passed my lips as my eyes rolled at him. "Do these shorts make my butt look big?" He questioned, continuing his inspection of his very voluptuous backside. I walked up in front of him, watching his reflection in the mirror.

"Cena, have you not realized how big your ass actually is? You're past 'ghetto booty' now, way past that actually--" I smirked, watching him slow his movements to turn his head back towards me. Looking down at me his blue eyes locked on my much darker ones, a matching smirk plastered his lips. "It's like the size of friggin' Texas," I finished in a husky whisper, eyeing him.

"You like it don't you?" He chuckled, turning around so his back was facing me, ass poked out as far as he could get it. "You like this ghetto booty don't you?" He started swaying his hips back and forth towards me, popping it out a couple times. A serious expression covered my face as I crossed my arms up under my chest. He just continued to shake it...

"John, really-- I have a match tonight I should be preparing for, I really don't have time for this..."

"Oh come on--" he stressed, slowing again to stare back at me through the reflection once again. That look I couldn't really describe, etched on his face. "It's a match with Candice and Maria, it's an insult to your intelligence and you know that. Besides-- be honest, you'd rather stay here and stare at my ass all night, right?"

I sighed, reaching up to rub my forefingers into my temples. I could feel a headache coming on that I really didn't want to have to deal with at the moment. "I knew I shouldn't have even asked in the first place-- I know this now... I apologize." I sensed him turning around but I didn't open my eyes until I felt his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me up flush against his body. I looked up at him at the same time he looked down at me.

"Baby, I just want to make you smile-- you know that..." A soft smile instantly spread against my lips again as I wrapped my arms around his neck. A more content, girly sigh slipped out as I watched him, watch me.

"I know Johnny-- and you know that I would much rather watch you shake your ass than almost anything else in the world." I giggled, watching his soft smile spread into a complete grin, his dimples shining perfectly.

"Now that's more like it-- you're completely, out-of-this-world gorgeous but it's ten-fold when you smile like that..." he whispered, brushing his lips against my cheek-- his breath was hot against my ear. A chill ran down my spin as I pulled him as close to me as his could possibly get.

"Alright my little stud monster-- slow your roll before we get caught up in the moment again and they have to rearrange the whole show again just because we missed our ques... again." We shared a laugh again-- even though I was far from kidding.

"...I guess-- but only if I have to..."

"You have to." I smirked, he started to nod.

"Figures-- but what do you say we, oh--you know, get these two little matches out of the way and oh-- I dunno-- go back to the hotel and celebrate another successful night on the job?" I started to giggle again, watching him shift his eyebrows up and down, looking at me with that look-- that look that told me there was a serious underlying meaning to what he was saying... as always.

"Hmmm... I dunno Cena, what's in it for me?" I questioned, a seductive edge hanging on every word-- that voice I knew he liked best. He rolled his tongue over his lips, licking them lightly-- shades of LL Cool J. A signature trait about him he knew drove me insane; which he absolutely lived to use to his advantage.

"Baby, you know my ass isn't the only thing about me that you could argue came from Texas..." He definitely had a point... no pun intended. I smirked again, pulling his face down closer to mine by my hands as they clasped around the back of his neck.

"Well in that case--" I started before laying my lips against his in a heated kiss that lasted long enough to steal my breath away; then again, that always happened when I became intimate with John. "With an ass like that-- you're on."

* * *

End. 


End file.
